


My Heart Is Always Whole When I'm With You

by Myoneloveismusic



Series: JayTim Week 2016 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: High School AU, JayTimWeek, M/M, NO CAPES, Tim gets bullied, bruised and battered, lit nerd jason, lit nerd tim, soccer player jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/pseuds/Myoneloveismusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the school year is approaching and Tim and Jason have been dating for months. Most of the school is pleased with their relationship, but a few aren't and they aren't afraid to hide it, especially when they corner Tim behind the school. Tim knows everything will be okay and is reassured by his relationship with Jason, until he receives some news from his parents that gives him a shock. After that, he's not too sure how to deal with it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Is Always Whole When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of JayTimWeek: Bruised and Battered!
> 
> This is a sequel to yesterday's prompt and exists in the same 'verse, but you don't have to have read that one to understand this one. :) It's another one of my favorites so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> If you want to hang out on Tumblr: my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> <3 MOLIM

                Tim slammed into the dirt behind the school, the impact forcing the air from his lungs. He struggled to sit up and scowled at the group above him, wiping the drool that had slipped from his mouth with the back of his hand.

                “This is all your fault, making our star athlete gay and weak.” The guy that had pushed him down had his hands balled into fists at his side.

                “Technically he’s bisexual, but I don’t think that matters to you much,” Tim stood slowly, hoping that would divert the students from full on attacking him.

                “You still corrupted him and alienated him from the rest of the school.”

                Tim brushed off his pants and sighed. They’d been dating for most of the school year and summer vacation was fast approaching. Tim had been looking forward to it because it meant more time with Jason. Now he was looking forward to it even more because he wouldn’t have to deal with these idiots anymore. Only recently had people been attacking Tim over his relationship with Jason. Most of the school was supportive honestly, a blessing for both Tim and Jason, but then there were the outliers like this group who wanted nothing more than for their star soccer player to fit the conceptual ideals of heteronormativity.

                “I haven’t corrupted or alienated him. The whole school still loves him and it could even be argued that this past soccer season was the best Jason’s ever had.”

                “You piece of shit!” the first guy growled and pulled his arm back to throw a punch at Tim when someone grabbed his arm to stop him.

                “And just what,” Jason said, narrowing his eyes. “Do you think you’re doing to my boyfriend?”

                The group visibly cowered under Jason’s gaze and stuttered out something that sounded like an apology before running off. Jason watched them go, obviously still tense from finding them harassing Tim. Tim smiled at Jason’s profile and walked over to him, lacing their fingers together. Jason looked down at him and smiled, leaning down to claim his afternoon kiss.

                “Ready to go?” he asked after breaking apart.

                “Yeah.” Tim leaned into Jason’s side as they walked to his car.

                “Hey Tim?” he asked, unlocking his car and pulling the passenger door open for Tim.

                “Hmm?” he prompted, climbing into the car.

                Jason shut the door and hustled around to the other side, opening the door and sliding behind the wheel. “Want to come over today?”

                Tim looked over at Jason and grinned. “Sure!”

                Jason started the car and pulled out of the school’s parking lot, the two of them in a significantly better mood than they had been a handful of moments ago. Jason moved through the streets easily now that the after school traffic had cleared out. He pulled into the parking garage underneath his apartment building and took one of the open spots. The two of them climbed out of the car and walked towards the elevator that would take them up to Jason’s floor, holding hands along the way.

                The elevator door opened on the third floor and they walked down the hallway, stopping about halfway at a door on the right. Jason flipped to the apartment key on his key ring and unlocked the door, letting the two of them inside. Jason’s parents weren’t home, not that they expected them to be since it was still the afternoon on a Wednesday. Jason led Tim to his bedroom and they settled down on the floor at the foot of Jason’s bed.

                Tim snuggled up against Jason and pulled out his Algebra II homework from his backpack while Jason pulled out the novel they were currently reading in their lit class to do that night’s assignment. Jason slumped down against his bed and propped his book up against his thighs. Tim shifted a bit to get more comfortable and started working through the problem set he needed to finish.

                The two of them passed the afternoon like that, enjoying each other’s presence and just being together. Jason’s mom returned a few hours after they’d first arrived and found Tim with his head in Jason’s lap doing their lit reading while Jason had one of his own books open.

                “Good afternoon, Tim,” she said brightly.

                Tim looked up from his book and smiled. “Afternoon.”

                “Would you like to stay for dinner?”

                “I’d love to!” he said, cheerfully.

                “Great! I hope you like lasagna,” she said, walking out of the room.

                Jason chuckled and looked down at Tim who had the hugest grin on his face. Tim reached up and pulled Jason’s head down, bringing their lips together. Jason put his book to the side and pulled the one Tim was reading from his lap. He snaked his hands around Tim and pulled the younger man up and into his lap, never letting their lips break apart. Tim wrapped his hands around Jason’s neck and fisted his hands in the other boy’s hair.

                Tim broke away first and pressed their foreheads together. He giggled, breathlessly and stared into Jason’s eyes. Jason smiled at his boyfriend and hugged him tighter.

                “You know, you seem a lot happier than you were at the beginning of the school year. You smile and laugh more and you’re more willing to be friendly and open with other people.”

                Tim’s eyes widened and he looked away, brow furrowing in concentration. “I guess you’re right. I’m definitely happier than when I first started school and it’s all thanks to you.”

                “What do you mean, it’s all thanks to me? You made your own friends.”

                “Yeah, but you made me feel welcome. You showed me you cared and wanted me to be around instead of just like the new kid. I thought that I was going to go through another year of school and then have to move at the end of it. I didn’t see the point in making friends or ties, but then I met you.”

                Jason frowned. “You’re not moving, are you?”

                Tim laughed. “No. My parents probably would’ve told me already if we were going to. I don’t actually want to move from Gotham. I like it here. And I like you.”

                Jason smirked. “You like me, huh? Hmm…hadn’t noticed.”

                Tim smacked his shoulder and squirmed out of his grasp, reaching for his book and opening up to the last page he’d been on. Jason resumed his own reading and slung an arm around Tim’s waist, keeping him close.

                Soon enough, the warm smells of food permeated the apartment making their stomachs growl. Tim set his book aside and leaned his head back, reveling in the smell of a home-cooked meal.

                “Boys, dinner’s ready!” Jason’s mom called from the kitchen.

                Jason stood, pulling Tim up with him. They walked out of Jason’s room together and found his mom setting the table while his dad plated the lasagna. Jason and Tim sat down as food was placed in front of them and waited until everyone was seated to eat.

                The meal shared was an easy one that had happened many times before. Tim felt at ease in the Todd household and enjoyed the moments of domesticity that he got a taste of there. It’s not as though Tim didn’t get these moments in his own home. They were just few and far between with his parents’ schedules.

                “Do you want a ride home?” Jason asked Tim as their plates were taken away.

                “Sure.” Tim pushed his chair back and followed Jason back to his bedroom. He packed up his things as Jason grabbed his jacket and keys. Tim shouldered his backpack and slipped his shoes back on, following Jason through the hallway.

                “Drive safe!” Jason’s mom called from the kitchen as they walked out.

                Tim and Jason exited the elevator into the parking garage and walked to Jason’s car, which Jason unlocked. Tim climbed into the passenger seat and shoved his backpack onto the floor in front of his legs while Jason started the car. They pulled out of the parking garage and onto the city streets, heading for Tim’s apartment complex several streets over. When they first learned how close they lived, they’d been surprised, but pleased since that meant they could visit each other more often. Jason took advantage of it to drive Tim to school as well.

                The drive was a short one and Tim sighed when Jason parked in front of his apartment building. Jason looked over at him and smiled. He leaned over the center console and met Tim for a kiss.

                “I’ll pick you up tomorrow, okay?”

                Tim smiled. “Okay.” He stepped out of the car and waved Jason off, watching as he drove out of sight down the street. Tim turned to look up at his apartment building and walked in, smile slipping off his face. He rode the elevator up to the fifth floor and entered the third apartment. He was surprised to find the lights on inside and his parents at home. The two of them were sitting at the kitchen table with paperwork scattered around them, working on various projects for work.

                Tim walked to his room, not even bothering with a hello because he probably wouldn’t have gotten a response anyway. He set his backpack on his desk chair and toed off his shoes next to it. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and a shirt. He changed clothes quickly, pulling his phone from his jeans’ pocket and flopped onto his bed. He stared up at his ceiling and wished that he could still be with Jason. But their parents were skeptical enough with how much time they already spent together.

                Tim unlocked his phone and opened up his messages with Jason. He scrolled through their previous conversations and smiled at some of the banter that they texted back and forth. Tim sighed and closed out of his messages and instead set his alarm for the next morning. If anything he could at least get some sleep even though it was still a little early. He set his phone on the bedside table and wiggled underneath he sheets. Tim closed his eyes and relaxed into the mattress, allowing thoughts of seeing Jason the next day to provide comfort.

 

~

 

                Tim awoke to the sound of his alarm and rolled over to silence the obnoxious ringing. He got up and trudged over to his dresser, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He pulled out a new pair of jeans and tee and changed quickly. Yawning, Tim grabbed his phone and backpack, slipping his shoes on along the way, before heading to the kitchen for breakfast.

                Tim’s parents were already at the table as per usual and had breakfast waiting. His dad was reading the newspaper and his mom had some work files out. Despite their busy schedules and being out of the house often, the three of them always managed to have breakfast together. Something that never failed to surprise Tim. He took his seat and picked up his fork to start eating the food on his plate.

                “Tim…” his father began, setting down the paper.

                “Yeah?” he asked, not looking up from his food.

                “We have some good news to share.”

                “Oh?”

                “As you know, we’ve been hard at work this past year and the company has been very kind to us,” his mother chipped in.

                “And they’ve decided to move us up in the company,” his dad said.

                Tim froze, fork halfway between his plate and his mouth. He very carefully set his fork down before looking up at his parents who were smiling. “Does-does this mean we’re moving?”

                His parents nodded. “We’re being brought out to California,” his father said excitedly.

                “But I really like it here,” Tim said. He could already feel a lump forming in his throat.

                His mother’s gaze softened. “Oh, honey. We know you’ve had some good times this past year, but you can have those in California too.”

                “But I have friends here! I have Jason! This is the first place that I-that I-“ Tim cut himself off, afraid that if he kept talking he’d start crying.

                His mom reached for his hand, but Tim pushed his chair back, moving out of reach. “I should go or I’ll be late for school.”

                Tim picked up his backpack hurriedly and nearly sprinted out the door, pushing it shut behind him. He stopped in the hallway and took several deep breaths, forcing the tears back down. Jason would be there soon to pick him up and he wasn’t about to get in his car after crying in the hallway, because Jason would want to know what was wrong and Tim had no idea how to tell him. His phone vibrated in his pocket and Tim pulled it out. Seeing that is was a message from Jason saying that he was waiting downstairs, Tim made his way to the elevator and rode it down to the ground floor in a daze.

                Tim slid into the passenger seat of Jason’s car and hugged his backpack to his chest.

                Jason furrowed his brow at seeing him like this. “You okay, Tim?”

                Tim started and looked over at his boyfriend. He smiled shakily. “Yeah, yeah. My parents just gave me some news this morning and it was a bit of a shock, so I’ve just got that on my mind.”

                “Okay…” Jason pulled out into traffic and headed towards school, allowing Tim some peaceful silence for the moment before having to suffer through the hardships of high school.

                Tim stared out the car window for the entire ride to school, not even seeing the buildings that they passed or the worried looks that Jason continued to send his way. After Jason parked in the school’s parking lot, Tim climbed out of the car and slung his backpack on, not even waiting for Jason who hurried after him.

                “Tim, are you sure you’re okay?” Jason asked again. He didn’t try to take his hand, worried that any sort of action might set him off.

                Tim nodded, but didn’t say anything in response as they walked through the school doors. The two walked through the halls easily and Jason murmured a quiet ‘see you later’ when they reached Tim’s locker and he had to continue on to his own. Tim sighed and rubbed his forehead after Jason left him. He really didn’t know how he was going to make it through this day.

 

~

 

                Tim had not been able to focus on any of his classes. Thankfully, most of his friends took his half-hearted explanations as to why he was so out of it and left him alone. Jason was another story entirely. Whenever they met up again for lunch or in the hallways, Tim always felt the other teen’s eyes on him. Jason thankfully refrained from questioning him when they were around other people, but Tim knew that he wouldn’t be able to avoid it forever.

                Tim passed the time in his lit class the same as all the others. Usually he would actively participate in the discussion and oftentimes would get into debates with Jason. It wasn’t that he didn’t participate that day, he did, he just didn’t do it with as much enthusiasm as the topics usually warranted from him. Tim could tell that O’Brian noticed something was off since he wasn’t talking as passionately as he usually did, but knew the teacher wouldn’t call him out in class and he’d be out of the classroom before he could stop him.

                As soon as the final bell rang, Tim was out of his seat and in the hallway with Jason close behind him. Tim beelined for the building’s side door and weaved through the throng of students with ease. Once he was safely out of the school, Jason grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face him, making Tim’s eyes go wide.

                “Please tell me what’s wrong, Tim. I want to be here for you. As not just your boyfriend, but as a friend too.”

                Tim stared up at him and felt the emotions that he’d worked to push away well up inside of him. The tears came quickly and spilled over without Tim even trying to stop them. He had no idea how he’d ever been lucky enough to have someone like Jason care about him.

                “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Jason. I’m sorry.”

                “Tim…”

                “I’m sorry.” Tim wrenched his arm out of Jason’s grasp and sprinted away from him, heading towards the back of the school building.

                Once Tim found a secluded corner he braced himself against the building and attempted to stifle his sobs. He managed to get himself under control rather quickly and hung his head, taking in deep breaths to calm himself.

                “Well, look what we have here.” Tim stiffened at the familiar voice that spoke up from behind him.

                He straightened and turned around slowly and before he could even get a good look at the group, not that he needed it to know who it was, a fist connected with the side of his face, making his head snap to the side. Tim rubbed his hand against his mouth where spit had dripped out. He looked up and found the same group as the day before standing around, not that that was a surprise.

                “What do you want?” Tim spat.

                “What your _boyfriend_ wouldn’t let us have yesterday,” the leader snarled.

                Tim opened his mouth to respond when another punch knocked him back against the bricks of the school building. He felt that one connect with his nose and thought that he might be bleeding now. Then the group started in earnest. Someone’s foot connected with his stomach and he curled in on himself in response. Another fist connected with his back, sending him to his knees.

                Tim tried to fight through the pain to stand, but he got a knee to the face and fell on his side, kicking up dust. The group surrounded him and released more kicks on him as he curled into the fetal position. He covered his face with his arms, hoping to protect his head from any permanent damage. The pain began to blend together, becoming just one large throb that was his whole body.

                Thankfully, the group got tired after it seemed apparent Tim wouldn’t be getting up anytime soon. Tim held his breath as they walked away, not wanting to make any movement to ensure they wouldn’t come back to him and do any more damage. Once he was sure they were out of sight, Tim gingerly ran his hands over his stomach and ribs, checking for anything that might be broken. Upon not finding anything other than what would surely just be some serious bruising, he closed his eyes feeling so incredibly tired.

                “TIM!” The sound of Jason’s voice surprised him and he flinched, irritating the aches the permeated every part of his body.

                Tim looked up as Jason knelt down next to him. “Jay?”

                Jason’s hands hovered over him, not knowing where he could touch without hurting him and wanting to offer comfort. Tim could see tears welling up in his eyes. “Tim…oh god…”

                Tim reached out a hand and took Jason’s in his. “I’m okay. Just a little bruised.”

                Jason gingerly wove his arms under Tim and lifted him so he was resting against his chest. Tim tried not to wince at being moved so that Jason wouldn’t feel bad. “I’m taking you to my house and we’re gonna get you cleaned up.”

                Jason walked as fast as he was comfortable with while carrying an injured Tim back to his car. He settled his boyfriend into the passenger seat carefully and practically sprinted around to the driver’s side. He pulled out of the parking lot quickly and made his way through traffic to his apartment complex. He was thankful the roads weren’t crowded and knew his nerves wouldn’t have been able to handle stalled traffic.

                After parking, Jason cradled Tim in his arms once again and rushed to the elevator. With the pace he was going someone would’ve thought Tim was on the verge of dying. Jason was once again thankful that his mom was a nurse. Not only did they have the best household first aid kid that anyone could have, he also had the lessons his Mother had given him on first aid that would be incredibly helpful with treating Tim.

                He laid Tim down on his bed and rushed to the bathroom for the kit. Jason placed a few pillows under Tim’s head to prop him up and opened the box with the supplies.

                Jason pulled out a square of gauze and handed it to Tim. “Hold this up against your nose.” Jason moved his hands over Tim’s body, poking and prodding to see if there was any more serious internal damage. The care caused Tim to wince several times when sore spots were felt. “Okay, you don’t seem to have anything worse than some serious bruising. Nothing’s broken or fractured, although I do think you might have a bruised rib.”

                Jason sighed and took Tim’s hand that wasn’t holding the gauze up to his nose in his. Tim gripped his hands tightly and felt the tears welling back up again and they quickly spilled over. Jason’s eyes widened and he hastily moved to brush them away.

                “Tim? Babe, what’s wrong?”

                “I just…God I love you…” Jason’s breath caught in his throat at hearing those words. “And I love being with you so much. These past few months have been absolutely amazing, but my parents…” Tim broke off and took a shaky breath. “My parents got a promotion and said we’re moving again. I don’t want to leave. I don’t want to leave you.”

                A soft smile formed on Jason’s face as he continued to rub Tim’s cheek. “I love you too, Tim. It’s okay. Even if you move, we can still stay in touch. I think we can make long distance work. We have skype and we can call each other and maybe I can help my Mom save up some money so I can come and visit you. This doesn’t have to be the end, Tim.”

                Tim felt overwhelmed with happiness at hearing those words. Ignoring the soreness in his body, he sat up and wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck. Jason held him tightly, wanting to provide comfort as much as wanting to keep Tim there with him.

                “I should get you home so you can rest,” Jason said, lifting Tim from his bed.

                “Okay, but do you really need to carry me?”

                “Yes.”

                Tim rolled his eyes and got comfortable in his boyfriend’s arms as he was carried back down to Jason’s car. Tim was thankful that Jason didn’t insist on putting him in the car and let him crawl in himself. Now that Tim was patched up and Jason knew that he wasn’t dying, he drove far more calmly.

                Jason turned to the younger teen when he pulled up outside his apartment building. “Are you going to be fine getting up there on your own?”

                Tim rolled his eyes. “I’m bruised Jason, not paralyzed. I’ll call you later, okay?”

                Jason nodded and leaned over for a kiss. Tim smiled and gingerly stepped out. He gave one last wave to Jason before shuffling into the building and taking the elevator up. He expected the apartment to be empty and was surprised to find his parents there.

                “Mom? Dad?”

                They looked up from where they were working at the table and smiled and his dad spoke up first.

                “We know how much you like it here and we think Gotham High has been really beneficial for you. We know how responsible you are and if you’re comfortable with it…we were thinking of setting you up in an apartment while we made the transfer out to California.”

                Tim stared at them in shock. “I…what?”

                “We’d give you an allowance for groceries and the rent would already be paid for through our bank account and the apartment wouldn’t be a large one, but we thought we’d let you stay here and finish your high school education.”

                Tim grinned. “Yes! Yes…I…thank you. I have to go call Jason.” Tim ran into his bedroom, ignoring his parents’ protests that followed him and shut the door. He pulled out his phone and dialed Jason’s number quickly.

                “Miss me already?” he answered.

                “Jason you won’t believe it!” Tim said, excitedly.

                “What’s up?”

                “I’m staying in Gotham! My parents are still going out to California, but they’re willing to set me up in an apartment here so that I can finish high school.”

                “That’s great! I can’t…I can’t believe it.”

                “I know! I’m so happy and…I-I just…I love you.” Tim said softly.

                “I love you too, Tim.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, kudos and comments are always appreciated! :D


End file.
